NSFW Alphabet (Gay Edition)
by gayfic33
Summary: A collection of the popular meme with male characters from various movies and tv shows, but with a twist... they are all gay/bi.
1. Requests

To request, please DM or comment the name of a male character from any fandom or really anything you wish… and I may do it!


	2. Bumper (Pitch Perfect)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

When done, he pulls out and pats you on the back. He congratulates you and himself for a job well done. He gets an extreme amount of energy and uses it celebrating before losing energy and collapsing next to you. He falls asleep with his entire body across the bed.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Mouths. He loves a guy with a big mouth and tongue. He likes to make out for hours, smacking tongues together.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He loves to cum over your face, making your hair and face sticky. He refuses to taste your cum but wants you to taste his all night long.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He once jerked off to a picture of his cousin in the bathroom during Thanksgiving.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Though he has a spoken to everyone that he has massive amounts of experience, but has been with less than a hand full of guys and only two girls before.

**F= Favorite Position**

The Bodyguard.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He can't help but make jokes. He constantly laughs at himself and makes jokes about his performance.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has very little hair but shaves it.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He's often selfish. He must always go first and often doesn't have the energy to truly participate for you.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates multiple times a day. He prefers to masturbate with an audience and to old school porn videos.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

His favorite kink is to have sex with someone that is "asleep" or lifeless.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Bed and car. He likes the basics in the bed but enjoys the occasional blowjob while he is driving.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Compliments. He is turned on when someone tells him how hot he is, how great of a singer he is, and how good he is at everything.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not do oral for others and can't do humiliation or public.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He will only receive. He likes to pull on your hair. He is afraid of giving.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He starts off as fast as he can, but doesn't last long and slows down. He stays rough throughout.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie. He prefers to get it done and move on.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He hates risk. He likes to do things that he knows will work and be fun for him.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

One round, two max. He only goes a second time if his burst of energy towards the end last longer than normal. The longest he has lastest is three minutes, but his normally finishing a little over one minute.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

No. Toys scare him too much. It's too much risk.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He often teases. He teases after his turn and when he doesn't want to go anymore.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

Very loud. He moans and screams throughout it all. When he is climaxing he whimpers a little.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He will sometimes sing Maroon 5 songs during and after.

**X=X-Ray**

He is below average in length, but above average in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He is thirsty. He wants sex daily and sometimes more than once.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

After a burst of energy, he often falls asleep within a minute.


	3. Sebastian Smythe (Glee)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He lays there, staring up at the ceiling, silently thinking.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Their butts. He loves a good firm butt. The more muscular the better.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He likes cum being showered over him sometimes and loves to spray other's cum over their bodies and lick it off.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He LOVES scat! He will do anything for a guy to poop on his face and his nice clothes. He LOVES is when a guy forces him to eat scat and runs it through his perfect hair.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Tons. He has always been the top boy and has attracted every guy around him. He has done it with over 50 people, mostly all guys.

**F= Favorite Position**

No favorite position. He likes any position where he can get hot and sweaty.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He isn't goofy as much as he is fun. He likes to make everything he does with a partner fun and not just some act that is done over and over.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The carpet perfectly matches the drapes. He is perfectly groomed down there, very little there, but what it looks perfect.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is only romantic with a select group of guys that he truly has feelings for. He normally acts like a fun guy who wants a fun time for the average partner.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates a couple of times a week and usually only in the shower. He brings a mirror into the shower and jacks off to himself.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Scat. He loves all things scat and will do about anything to convince someone to do it with him.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Just about anywhere. He favorite location is definitely in public restrooms. Something about the risk and the fun from it all gets his adrenaline pumping.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by confident guys. He likes it when a guy takes the initiative to confront him. He likes being put in his place and being the submissive.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He hasn't encountered anything he has said no to trying but knows he does have a limit. He is turned off by guys that a shy and meek. He is not at all attracted to guys that aren't well dressed.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He likes giving and receiving oral, but prefers sex. He does it on occasion and only when he's really in the mood. He's been told he is very good at giving but doesn't think he is because he doesn't try very hard.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is average in pace. He goes back and forth between fast and slow throughout the whole thing. He stays pretty sensual though, never getting too rough.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He's not the biggest fan of quickies, always preferring proper sex when he can get it. He'll have one or two quickies a week and usually only when he's at school.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is always game to experiment and take risks. He will try everything usually once and decide whether he likes it or not, but he still likes two or three things that he prefers doing every time.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has massive amounts of stamina. He can go for up to six rounds in a row, always lasting at least ten minutes. On average he lasts around 20 minutes, but that tends to decrease the more rounds he goes through.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He owns a dildo that he uses at least once a week. He doesn't use much else though, unless his partner really wants to and brings one.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's a big tease, but only to those that he really likes. He uses teasing as a way of fourplay and does it almost all the time.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He's average when it comes to noise during sex. He doesn't make any unusual noises and doesn't get too loud, but has a constant groaning under his breath.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

If he is really in the groove he will begin singing without even knowing.

**X=X-Ray**

Slightly above average, almost seven inches in length, and average in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He loves sex. He truly loves it, but only real sex. He doesn't really yearn for quickies but will take them when they come his way.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep after a little. Usually likes to stare at the ceiling and think about what just happened before falling asleep.


	4. Cage Wallace (The 100)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Runs his hands through his own hair and looks at himself, admiring his looks and thinks about himself.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Doesn't have one. He admires his partner's entire body but usually prefers admiring his own over another's.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He is disgusted by the look and touch and taste and warmth of cum. He will never allow cum to touch his body and does not like seeing it on other's bodies.

**D=Dirty Secret**

When he was ten he forced himself on his friend and raped him. He accidentally killed said friend during and his father covered it up.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He's only been with six guys before, only three of them willingly.

**F= Favorite Position**

Any position where he is above his partner and overpowering them.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is very serious when it comes to the moment. He keeps a straight face and focuses on the act and the act itself.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His carpet does match the drapes, but he shaves it clean a down there.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He isn't romantic at all. He does things as he's seen is porn and read about in books. Everything he does is for a reason and not for his partner.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates on a daily basis, sometimes up to five times a day. He only does it in a shower to make sure no cum touches him.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

The only kink he has is being dominant. He likes finding a submissive and treating them like his bitch.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He will only do it in a bed and nowhere else.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on when a guy resists him. When a guy tells him no that makes him hard and horny.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

Anything to do with cum. He will not let cum on him or look at his own cum. He is turned off by guys that are confident and strong-willed.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He refuses to give oral but will receive oral. He will only receive oral if they drink it all down and let nothing free.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is super fast and rough when it comes to sex. He goes as fast as his body allows him and slaps his partner around.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He definitely prefers proper sex but will accept the occasional quickie, once a week at max.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He despises any type of experimentation or risk. He likes what he likes and that alone. He is too strong-willed to try something recommended by someone else.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has a crazy amount of stamina, often going on for hours, five to ten rounds. He can usually last up to 30 minutes before climaxing.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

No toys. He hates anything artificial during the moment.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

Not a teaser at all. Never even tried it.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is as loud as he can be at the moment. He likes to moan and shout obscenities throughout the moment. He then likes to shout during the climax, often shouting at his partner.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He will only have sex if he is wearing one of his nice suits and his hair is perfect, often liking to rip and destroy his partner's clothes.

**X=X-Ray**

He is average in length, around six inches, but is wider than average, far wider.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive fluctuates depending on the week and his attitude.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep a little after the moment, usually waiting until you're gone.


	5. Hamilton (GBF)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Goes onto his phone and starts playing a game. Usually ignores you until you leave.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Your penis. He loves you when you're head.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He is disgusted by cum and the idea of touching it in any way or form.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He forced himself on a drunk girl at a party, but the girl kicked him in the balls and beat him up. He told everyone he was wasted and fell down the stairs.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Though he tells everyone about his massive amounts of experience, he has only been with two girls and one guy before.

**F= Favorite Position**

Doggie Style. He doesn't like facing you and wants to ram into you as hard and fast as possible.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is very serious in the moment, never smiling and never saying anything.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The carpets do match the drapes and there is an average amount of hair, and it's not groomed at all.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is not intimate at all. He wants to go right into it and get it done.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates every day, at least twice, and to hardcore porn videos. He does it every morning when he wakes up and before he goes to bed.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

No kinks. He likes things basic.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

A bed. He won't do it unless it's in a bed, with the lights off and on top of the sheets.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Just the mention or idea of sex or anything else turns him on and gets him hard. The second it becomes reality is all he needs to get all the way through.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

Anything and everything that is basic and cookie cutter. He is turned off by anyone who talks or thinks a lot.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He will not give but LOVES to receive. He will do anything while receiving, like driving, playing video games, or talking on the phone.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast and rough. He goes in immediately and goes at top speed. He likes to smack and spank and go in and out with a loud clang.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves the idea of quickies and prefers them over anything else.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He hates any type of risk or experimentation. He is afraid to try new things and will demand to do only what he wants or do nothing at all.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He can only go for one round a day and usually last less than two minutes, his average being around 45 seconds. He, however, believes he lasts longer.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

No toys. Too much of an experiment/risk.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

Does not tease at all. Hates when others tease.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is ridiculously loud. Constantly shouts and moans at the top of his lung with each thrust. He screams when he climaxes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He yells at himself while masturbating, often starring at himself in the mirror while doing so.

**X=X-Ray**

Small, very very small. He is close to having a micropenis in both width and length.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

A fairly high sex drive. He likes sex and wants it a lot, but still likes having days off sometimes and relaxing.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

Doesn't fall asleep, but just goes on his phone or goes to play video games.


	6. James Kennedy (Vanderpump Rules)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to cuddle while keeping his penis in you.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Pecs. He likes a man with rock hard pecs that he can grip onto.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He will only drink your cum if you've eaten sweats beforehand. He likes it over his face, but not on his hair or clothes.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He jerks off to himself while he runs a hand through his hair.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Tons. He has been with at least two dozen men and women. He has tried at least a little bit of everything.

**F= Favorite Position**

Cowboy. He likes to get sweaty and on top.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is very serious in the moment! He thinks about the moment and the moment alone. He makes sure to be focused in order to do everything right and perfect.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Completely Bare. He keeps it very clean down there. When it does grow, it is a dark brown, chocolate-like.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He begins very romantic, but as it goes on he becomes more of a machine, doing everything as he is supposed to.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He rarely masturbates. He always prefers sex over masturbation and when he does masturbate only does so while looking at himself

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes to spray his cum all over a man's pecs and abs. He also really likes to have sex in front of a mirror and with his music playing in the background.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He will do it just about anywhere. His favorite places, though, are cars and bathrooms, especially at restaurants.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on when someone tells him how great of a DJ he is and how good he looks. He likes when someone plays with his hair and kisses his neck.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not let a man cum on his hair and is turned off whenever a guy speaks too much. He is turned off by men and women who are fat or unfit in any way.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He likes giving and receiving oral, but usually prefers to receive. He is very skilled at giving oral, as he does what he wishes others would do to him. He can fit any penis all the way down his throat.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He does both. He often starts off slow and sensual before going fast and rough. He gradually speeds up throughout it all and when he climaxes he begins slowing down and becomes more sensual.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie when needed. He will take a quickie whenever he gets the chance, but if he can he prefers to have sex.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is open to experimenting as much as possible. He will try everything at least once and is often the one to bring it up to his partner. He will always take risks as he loves having sex in public places.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He can usually go for a couple of hours, four at most. He sometimes needs a couple of minutes of a break between rounds, but always rallies and goes again. The longest he has lasted per round is around 40 minutes. He normally averages around 30 minutes per round though.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He loves a good fleshlight when he's alone. He has one that he's nicknamed TJ. With a partner, he likes to use an extra large dildo or a anal plug. He has a nine-inch long dildo that he has named Jamie.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't like to tease. He prefers to just do it and not waste time teasing.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

James is usually quiet during sex, but on the occasion makes some noise. If he does make noise, then he usually moans a little or screams at the end when he climaxes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

When he goes to the bathroom he often kisses himself in the mirror. He will only have sex if his hair is perfect and he is wearing the right outift.

**X=X-Ray**

He's average in length and width but has always wished to be extremely large.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

An extremely large sex drive. He will be with just about anyone that wants him and do it whenever and wherever he gets the chance.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He often stays awake afterward and goes straight to making music, saying he is "inspired" after sex.


	7. Kenickie (Grease)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to spoon with you, running his fingers up and down your body.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Hair. He loves a man with hair as great or even greater than his. His favorite thing to do is pull on and/or lick someone's hair.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He likes drinking cum more than anything else. He would rather drink cum than anything else with his partner.

**D=Dirty Secret**

When he masturbates he saves his own cum. He drinks most of it but saves some of it to put in his hair every morning.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has above average experience. Because he is one of the most popular guys in school he gets with almost everyone and has no shortage of guys. He has done it with a good 30 people in total.

**F= Favorite Position**

He likes Knee Up & Stand and Deliver. He likes them both for being able to be above his partner and being able to be rough.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's fairly goofy during the moment. He cracks jokes quite often and likes to make you laugh and enjoy the moment, especially if you're in pain at all.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

To everyone's surprise, he is very well groomed down there, just a small trimmed patch of hair. And, the carpet does not match the drapes, as it is more blonde than brown.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He can be very romantic. He isn't every time, but when he isn't in a rush and actually cares about his partner he likes to take his time and show you how you mean to him.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

Daily. Every morning when he wakes up with wood he jerks off to some magazines or his yearbook.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Leather is one of his favorite kinks, as he will not take his leather jacket off during any type of intercourse and prefers his partner to also wear leather as well. He also loves a good spraying of cum on his face, hair, and clothes.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

In a car. He doesn't do it often as he will only do it with the right person, but he loves for his partner his move on top of him while he's in his seat. He especially loves to give oral while another is driving.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It doesn't take much to turn him on, but when will definitely get him going is a guy with great hair and a leather jacket. The only thing you need to keep him going is some dirty talk and running your hand through his hair.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not do public, besides a car, but only if the car is hidden away. He is super afraid of being caught. He is completely turned off by preppy guys wearing sweater vests and their hair flat and slick.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He, of course, likes receiving oral, but LOVES to give oral. He prefers to give oral more than anything else. He will always give oral before anything else. He is AMAZING at giving oral as he has done it a thousand times and knows exactly how to get his partner to climax the best.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

Usually, he is fast and rough. Besides those time she is trying to be romantic, he likes to get in, spank you around, and finish it.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

As giving oral is his favorite, he definitely prefers quickies over proper sex. He usually has a quickie every single day.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's not afraid of trying new things but won't do anything too crazy. He will experiment if he trusts his partner and has been with them for a while.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has a surprising amount of stamina and can usually go for four to five rounds in a row. However, he doesn't last incredibly long and usually climaxes after five minutes, eight max.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He has never tried any toys and isn't afraid to do so, but just hasn't had the chance yet.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's not much of a teaser, because teasing others just teases himself and he doesn't like waiting when he's in the mood.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is average when it comes to loudness during the moment. He tends to get a little louder when he climaxes, sometimes making a little squealing noise.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He has always wanted to try scat but hasn't found anyone to try it with.

**X=X-Ray**

Average, around six inches in length, but thinner than the average man.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

For a teenager, he has an average sex drive. He usually wants something at least once a day but doesn't mind having a day or two off every once and a while.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

If it's just oral he will cuddle and won't fall asleep for a while. If anal, he will fall asleep almost immediately once he starts spooning you.


	8. Reggie Mantle (Riverdale)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He's kind and often likes to cuddle face to face, running his hands through your hair.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Hair and butt. He loves a man with great styled hair, especially redheads. He also loved a man with a bubble butt. He likes to slap them and tickle them afterward.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He likes to have cum shot into his hair. He likes when a man's penis is either in or on top of his hair and it explodes, ruining his hair.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He loves to secretly watch men get naked in the locker room and sometimes takes secret photos with his phone.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has a fair amount of experience. He has been with a lot of girls, but with only a couple of guys.

**F= Favorite Position**

69\. He likes it when you both get something out of it.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is the appropriate amount of both serious and humorous. He knows when to get serious about the moment, but also knows when to be a little goofy and make you laugh.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The carpet most definitely matches the drapes. He keeps it neatly trimmed and well groomed.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

For the most part, he is incredibly romantic. He is romantic from beginning to end, unless he is rushing, in which he loses all of that and goes animalistic.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates a couple of times a week. He does so quietly to himself in his room and to photos of celebs. He only does it on the toilet or in the shower to make sure to leave no evidence behind.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He loves you to cum into his hair and ruin his hair and clothes. He wants you to make him look bad. He also loves sex in pools, hot tubs, and showers.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Pools, hot tubs, and showers, He likes being wet while doing the act.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Nothing in particular. He is turned on by the idea of having sex and doesn't need anything else to get him going.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not have sex in a car or bathroom. He is turned off by men who aren't confident and that aren't at least a bit athletic.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves to receive oral while he is doing other things, especially when it's in public. He LOVES giving oral but doesn't often drink anything. He normally lets the cum into his hair and over his face and clothes. He is quite skilled giving oral, often playing with the balls with his tongue.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He likes a balance of both. During the first time with someone, he goes slow and sensual, but when he's done it multiple times with someone he tends to go faster and is rougher.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He's not fond of quickies, as he believes being with someone is a full-time thing that should happen when planned or he has time to cuddle afterward.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's game to experiment but won't do everything. He will do things that are risky, but only every once and a while.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has normal stamina, two or three rounds are his normal. He lasts for a good 15-20 minutes usually, sometimes lasting only minutes or up to 30 minutes on certain days.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He's not into toys but isn't afraid to try them. He likes to keep things quite normal and between you and him.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He likes to tease when you are in public and can't get away to be alone. He likes to make you wonder about what will happen when you are alone later.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is quiet during sex, but when he climaxes he can be extremely loud. When he is loud, he shouts and grunts loudly and lasts until he comes out of you.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

When having sex he often keeps his leather jacket on, but takes his shirt off, loving the feel of the leather sticking to his sweaty skin.

**X=X-Ray**

He is very large, eight inches in length and about average in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has an average sex drive, liking to have sex at least four times a week. He does not like doing it every day though.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He will fall asleep gradually while playing with your hair.


	9. Dick Casablancas (Veronica Mars)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to high five and talks about how much fun it was.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He doesn't have one. He likes all parts of the male body and appreciates them all the time.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He LOVES cum! He loves cum in his butt, his mouth, his hair, and on his abs. The more cum on or in him the better! HE LOVES CUM!

**D=Dirty Secret**

He bought a replica of his own butt and uses it to have sex with all the time while looking at himself in the mirror and flipping his hair.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

A lot. He has been with over fifty girls and guys of all times.

**F= Favorite Position**

He doesn't care. He just wants sex and fun, no matter the position.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's pretty fun during the moment. He likes to make jokes to make you laugh to pass the time.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The carpet is a little darker than the drapes, more dirty blonde, and is not groomed at all. He is very bushy and wild down there.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is not romantic at all. He doesn't even think about that kind of stuff, just about the act and the fun of it all.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

All the time. He masturbates every day multiple times a day. He will do it in public bathrooms, in the shower, under a table, and even with his friends.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Too many kinks! He loves to go crazy and do whatever seems like it could be even a little bit fun. His favorite, however, is roleplaying as a knight or solder of some type and conquering his partner.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He has no care in the world where he does it, just as long as he does it.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He doesn't need anything to turn him on because he is turned on 24/7 and doesn't need help keeping it going. Except, he does love it when his partner runs their hands through his hair.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will do just about anything, as he isn't embarrassed about anything and has no shame or fear to try anything.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He LOVES oral! He LOVES giving and receiving it. He considers himself a master at giving, though most people would say he is average at it.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast, but not rough. He likes to get into it and get to the climax as quick as he can but is still pretty gentle to his partners.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie. He will take any chance, no matter how quick or long, to climax and have a good time. He often has a quickie in a bathroom a couple of times a week with random guys.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is definitely up for some risk. He will do just about anything, just as long as it doesn't harm his face or penis.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He is up for going hours in a row. Sex makes him so energetic that he can do it over and over for hours but doesn't last much longer than ten minutes, to begin with, and towards the end can't last longer than three minutes.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He's up for toys. He has a dildo and realistic butt (replica of his own butt) that he uses on a daily basis.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's not a tease at all. That's too much will power for him. He isn't very tact in general and usually just asks for what he wants.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is loud. He can't hold himself back in the moment and shouts and moans wildly throughout, usually getting loudest when he climaxes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He likes getting sweaty during sex so that his hair gets wet and he can whip his hair and sweat flies across the room.

**X=X-Ray**

Though most people assume he is tiny down there, he is actually about average in every way down there.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

The highest! If he is not having sex, then he is thinking about it.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

After a short burst of energy afterward, he falls asleep almost immediately.


	10. Elio (Riverdale)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to spoon, he being the big spoon, and slides his hands down your body.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Eyes. He believes that he can truly tell who someone is by looking into their eyes, and knows how great sex will be.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He doesn't like his own cum but loves others. He likes having cum in his hair, it makes it shiny and hard.

**D=Dirty Secret**

His dad has given him oral, forcibly, a couple of times, but actually really likes it.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Not much. He has been with five guys and one girl.

**F= Favorite Position**

The Seated Wheelbarrow. It makes him feel like he's in charge, but doesn't make him work too hard.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's fairly serious during the moment. He will smile and comment about the moment, but he mostly stays quiet and just goes to work.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His carpet and drapes match perfectly, and they are both groomed perfectly and are cared for daily.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is normally quite the romantic leading up to the moment, but during the moment he tends to treat it more like a business interaction.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He doesn't care for jacking off. He will do it every once and a while, but he feels too above it.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

His favorite kink is having cum sprayed onto his face and hair. But he also really likes to have sex while wearing his suit and with someone else who is wearing a suit.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

His private car. It's his favorite place to bring guys, mostly because it impresses them.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Suits and business. He loves a man in a suit and when they want to discuss business with him.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not do anything that is in the public and has a chance to embarrass him. He will not do anything that makes him look bad or unprofessional.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He doesn't like receiving oral very much but really likes to give it. He mostly likes giving it because he likes cum on his face and in his hair. He's been told by every guy he has given oral to that he is beyond amazing.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He tends to stay slow because he doesn't like getting sweaty and ruining his hair or looking bad. He is fairly gentle with partners, but sometimes he can't help it and gets a little rough.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves quickies, mostly because he loves giving oral. Though he does love proper sex too. He usually has three or four quickies a week but wishes he could have a couple a day.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

No risk. He hates any risk because there is a chance of him hurting or embarrassing himself.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He is about average when it comes to stamina. He can do it two or three times in a row and usually lasts about 15-20 minutes.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't like toys during sex, but he does have a fleshlight that he uses to masturbate with.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He likes the occasional tease to get things started, but for the most part, he doesn't tease often.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He's quiet in the moment but is talkative before and afterward. He will moan quietly every once and a while, but that's it.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He sometimes likes to be choked by his tie and slapped around. Plus, he has a thing for older men, usually around his father's age.

**X=X-Ray**

He's a little below average in length and width. But he is much more of a grower than a shower, often looking tiny before getting hard.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive isn't super high. He likes sex, but it is more of a business transaction than a fun time.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep just a little after finishing but likes to clean himself up a bit before.


	11. Will Schuester (Glee)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He's kind and asked how you're doing before spooning you.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He has no specific part he loves more than another. He loves all parts equally.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He's wild about cum. He likes to taste it, feel it run through his body, feel it in his hair, and on his face and his abs.

**D=Dirty Secret**

In the middle of sex, he begins singing and doesn't know it.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

An average amount. He's been with eight women and ten men.

**F= Favorite Position**

Any position where he can be on top.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's neither serious nor humorous. He likes to let you take control of how serious the moment is.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is perfectly groomed down there, as neat as one can get. The carpet perfectly matches the drapes, and are extra curly.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is super romantic. He will do anything to make sure you feel like you're wanted and loved during the moment and that you are completely satisfied.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates at least four times a week and only in his bed and in the morning when he wakes up.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Having music that matches the mood and the speed of the moment during the moment. Also loves to do it while wearing his sweater vest.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere. He's not picky at all. Though doing it in public does scare him a little.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

The right song turns him on and the face of the other person keeps him going. He likes to see their reaction to the moment.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He's willing to do almost everything, but sometimes if it is far too public then he may say no. He doesn't like someone that is too confident or self-involved.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves giving and receiving oral. He has been told that he is very skilled at giving oral but doesn't give much attention to the balls.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is usually slow and sensual. He likes to keep the moment going and feeling romantic the entire time.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Though he prefers proper sex, he does like the occasional quickie while at work or in the car.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is so down to experiment and take risks, as long as it isn't too risky to his professional appearance.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has average stamina. He can go for two or three rounds and usually lasts around 20 minutes each time.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He has never used a toy and owns none.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't tease. He feels it is mean to his partner.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He sings loudly during the moment, often 80s tunes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He sometimes cums in his hand and puts it in his hair when he runs out of gel.

**X=X-Ray**

Smaller than expected in length, but wider than normal.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has a high sex drive. Because he is always around teens with high sex drives he often acts like them.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

10 to 15 minutes afterward normally.


	12. Montgomery de la Cruz (13 Reasons Why)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He ignores you and goes to sleep immediately.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Their penis. He is in love with all things penis.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He will not allow cum on him, he is disgusted by it. But he does love to shoot his cum over others, especially their faces.

**D=Dirty Secret**

His best friend raped him when they were young and he loved it, but has never said anything about it and is still best friends with the guy.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Less than he brags about having. He's been with three girls and four guys.

**F= Favorite Position**

He doesn't care about positions, just as long as he gets in and finishes.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He begins goofy, but once he gets in you he becomes very serious until he finishes.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Very little hair and it's slightly more red than his head.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He's not romantic at all. He goes straight to it and does not care about how you feel during it.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates at least two times a day. He does it whenever he gets the feeling, no matter where he is. He's done it at school, in the car, and even in front of his friends.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes using everyday objects to shove up his partner and also likes guys in suits. He is big into BDSM and violence during sex.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere. He is the least picky person in the world. He will do it wherever he wants whenever he's in the mood, or not even in the mood.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Just the idea of sex or a hot guy makes him hard instantly. His best friend Bryce turns him on every time he sees him. If someone plays with his hair he goes crazy.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

Nothing. He will do whatever it takes to get things done. But he is turned off by chubby guys, but it doesn't necessarily mean he will turn them down.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He will give and receive but prefers to receive if he gets the option. He is pretty bad at giving oral but doesn't know it.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast and rough. He goes right into it and wants to get to the end as fast as he can.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie. He usually prefers them because he often has sex in public and doesn't care for the romantic part of it all. He usually gets a quickie at least once a week.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is always down for experimenting and will risk anything to have a little sex.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He can go for hours and hours. He can do it as long as his penis allows it, but he doesn't take long in the moment. He usually only lasts ten minutes on a good day, but four normally.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He has a fleshlight and a vibrator that he uses on a daily basis.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't really tease. Instead of teasing he just goes into it right away.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

Very loud when in private, but quiet when in public places.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He is obsessed with his best friend Bryce and often watches him sleep, usually masturbating to him while next to him.

**X=X-Ray**

He is very large. Almost nine inches in length and wider than the average guy.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Very high. He always wants sex and thinks about it 98% of the day.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

Almost immediately afterward. Like sometimes seconds after finishing and while still inside his partner.


	13. Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He has no care about you and walks away.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Their abs. He loves a man with muscular and rock hard abs.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He loves to have cum shoot everywhere. He loves it in his hair, on his face, in his mouth, and especially up his ass.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He is madly in love with his great friend Spike and has had multiple wet dreams about him.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Tons. He's had decades worth of experience with men and women. He has been with hundreds of people and done about everything.

**F= Favorite Position**

He's a fan of the classic doggie style.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's both serious and humorous. He likes to joke around when he feels the moment is getting too serious. He loves to make fun of his partners while also complimenting himself.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His carpet does match the drapes and it is wild down there. He likes to let it loose and go crazy.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He isn't romantic for the most part. If he is romantic he tends to only be so for a joke and to tease his partner.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He jacks off two to three times a week. He often does so in front of half dead people that he's just attacked.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He's very much into BDSM and violence. He likes to tie up his partners and treat them like his dolls.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

His favorite place to do it is in a graveyard. He loves to do it on the tombstones of his victims.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Screaming turns him on and the more they scream the more he can keep going.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He, obviously, won't do it in the daylight, but other than that he will do whatever.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves to give oral more than receive. He is very skilled at giving oral and loves everything about it.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is super fast, supernaturally fast. He likes it super rough and his partners to feel tons of pain.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He has no opinions on quickies. He prefers proper sex whenever he can get it but will take a quickie if that's all he can get for the moment.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is totally down to experiment and take risks, as long as it doesn't risk his life or reputation.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He can go all night long. He can keep it going for over 12 hours, 20 max. He usually lasts around 20 minutes but lasts less and less the longer the night goes on.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't believe in toys, only the real deal. He believes they are a waste of time and only for those who can't get a real person to be with.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's a big tease, only if it annoys his partner. He likes to use teasing as a way to mentally harm his partners before sex.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He's surprisingly loud. He moans and shouts throughout the entire time, often screeching when he climaxes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

If someone slaps him he goes violent, happily, and ends up killing his partner.

**X=X-Ray**

He is huge! Almost 11 inches in length and way above average in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He loves sex! Other than killing, it is his favorite thing to do.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He doesn't fall asleep afterward. He stays wide awake and usually gets some food.


	14. Chase Stein (Marvel's Runaways)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to stroke your arms and legs and runs his hands through your hair while cuddling.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Lips. He loves a guys lips, especially plump and soft ones.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He has no love or hate for cum. He doesn't mind having it on his body but likes to clean it up quickly after.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He saw his father naked once and jerked off to him.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has a fair amount of experience. He's been with three girls and six guys.

**F= Favorite Position**

Reverse cowboy and Suspended Congress.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's very kind and studious in the moment, sometimes cracking jokes to lighten the mood.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has very little down there, but what there is he keeps neatly trimmed. And they do match the drapes.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He can be very romantic when he really cares about his partner. He likes to set the mood and make his partner feel special.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He jerks off daily, usually when he wakes up or before he goes to bed.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes to have sex in suits and to get very hot and sweaty.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

His car. He loves to receive oral while driving then go to the back and have sex.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by businessmen who are professional and wear suits. He loves a man that loves his hair and that chokes him with his tie.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not do scat or anything that may harm him. He is turned off by people who think they are too smart to talk to him.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves to receive oral and doesn't mind giving it, but only on special occasions. He's decent at giving oral, doesn't really know what to do.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is slow and sensual for the most part. He likes to make the moment last as long as possible. But he will be fast and rough if he is in the mood, which is rare.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie, especially when it's in the car and while he's driving. He loves proper sex just as much, especially if it's with the right person. He has a quickie at least four times a week.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is down to experiment and take some risks, but only on rare occasions.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has stamina for days. Everyone is surprised by how long he can last, usually around 30 and sometimes up to 50 minutes. Because of that he only goes two or three rounds in total.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't have any toys and doesn't have an opinion on them.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's a big fan of teasing, often teasing in public when nothing can happen. He thinks of it as the highest end of flirting.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He makes some noise, but nothing crazy. He usually just moans a little and may add a little scream at the end if he's in the mood.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

Though he's had his penis in many guys, he's never had a penis in his.

**X=X-Ray**

He's average in length, around six inches, and slighter above average in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He thinks about sex 50% of the time and usually gets it when he wants it.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep ten or so minutes afterward, usually in the middle of cuddling.


	15. Ward Meachum (Marvel's Iron Fist)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Likes to stay disconnected and on his own side of the bed. He likes to check his phone and look at his emails.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Ears. He loves to nibble on the earlobes of his partners.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He hates cum being on others but loves it on himself. He loves to have cum shot at him like a water gun. He likes it to ruin his expensive suits and get all over his face and hair.

**D=Dirty Secret**

When he was younger he forced himself on his best friend, and though he regrets it to this day it was also one of the greatest feelings he has ever had.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

A lot. He has been getting experience since he was 14 and the hottest and richest kid in school. He's been with too many men and women to count.

**F= Favorite Position**

The Bridge, Butterfly, and the Sofa Brace.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is very serious in the moment, treating it sort of like a business transaction and focused on satisfying his partner.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His carpet and drapes match perfectly. His has very little down there, but it is kept perfectly neat.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He usually isn't romantic, but if he is then it means he really likes you.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

Every day, multiple times a day. He does it when he wakes up, while he's at work, while he's in his car, and before he goes to bed.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has a lot of them, but his biggest ones are leather, suit sex, choking (especially with his tie), and cum showers.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He has no favorite place. Whenever wherever is his motto.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Confidence always turns him on. Then what keeps him going is being slapped around and choked.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will try everything at least once. He is turned off by overweight guys or men who don't dress for the occasion.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He LOVES giving oral, mostly because he likes having cum sprayed on himself. Of course, he doesn't mind receiving oral, but only if it is quick and they drink it all. He is god-like in his skill to give oral. Every partner he has had has praised him for his oral giving skills.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

Both. It really depends on the situation and the partner. Sometimes he has to rush so he goes faster and rougher. Some partners he likes to draw it out with while others he can't control himself and goes animalistic.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a quickie as much as he loves proper sex. He has a quickie almost every day, whether it's in his office with his assistant or in his car while he's driving home.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves some experimentation in just about everything and thinks the risk is always worth the reward.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has the stamina of a teenage boy. He can go for eight to ten rounds in one night. However, he doesn't always last very long. Sometimes he lasts as long as 45 minutes, while other times he may climax within just two minutes.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He has all sorts of toys that he uses every day. He loves his dildo and anal beads the most.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He can be a big tease, but only to those he actually likes. He teases to postpone having sex because he secretly wants to get to know his partner a bit more.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is quiet during oral and quickies in public, but during proper sex at home he loves to shout, moan, and scream throughout everything. He lets loose and lets his mouth make whatever noises it wants without even thinking.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He has tried his own scat before and actually liked it. He does it every once and a while on special occasions.

**X=X-Ray**

It is very long and skinny down there. Half the width as a normal penis, but almost ten inches in length.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Very high. Wants sex at almost every moment of every day, even without thinking about it. His penis gets hard in seconds one just the slightest thought or sight of a hot guy.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He doesn't fall asleep afterward. He usually gets back to work or at least checks his emails.


	16. Joey Donner (10 Things I Hate About You)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He wants to be praised. He gets angry if you don't start talking about how amazing it was.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He doesn't have one. He doesn't pay much attention to other people's bodies, but he likes a nice looking penis.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He is disgusted by other men's cum. He loves to see his own spread across a guys face or body, but if any touches him he freaks out and has to clean it immediately.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He lost his virginity to a male hooker that he paid in sixth grade.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

A lot. Though he talks a lot of game, most of his experience comes from guys he has paid for.

**F= Favorite Position**

Doggie Style. He doesn't like to see his partner's face in the moment.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's very serious in the moment. He focuses hard on the act and wants to be perfect.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is shaved completely clean down there, but normally it matches the drapes, dark and curly.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He isn't romantic at all. He is very critical and demanding. He tells his partners exactly what to do and talks about himself the whole time.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He doesn't masturbate ever. He believes he is too good for masturbation and that if he really wants off he can easily get someone to help him with it.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

His only kink is that he likes being praised at all times. Other than that he's pretty white bread.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

A bed. He likes it simple and in his own bed, not other beds.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Compliments and adoration always get him on and going. The more he is complimented the hotter he gets.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He won't do anything that has any form of risk that could ruin his looks or reputation. He is turned off by "ugly" people or people that aren't in perfect shape.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He refuses to give oral but loves to receive it. He sometimes prefers oral over proper sex.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast and rough. He starts and ends going really fast. He likes to get it done and get to the moment as fast as he can.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie and for the most part, he likes them more than sex. He likes them because he can get what he wants without getting sweaty or wasting time. He has a quickie at least twice a week.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He WILL NOT experiment or take risks! He is too afraid of what could happen.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has very little stamina. He can only go one round at a time and though he believes he lasts way longer, he really only last two minutes tops. He has lasted as little as 15 seconds before.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

No toys, too risky or weird for him.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't tease. He's tried it before but it just feels awkward. He usually just goes for what he wants right away, he can't wait.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

Loud AF! He will shout and scream when he climaxes so hard that his throat will hurt afterward. He moans loudly during the moment too.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

The first time his penis got hard and he masturbated was while looking at himself in the mirror after a shower.

**X=X-Ray**

He has a a smaller than average penis in both length and width. The head is not in scale with the shaft though, slightly larger than it should be.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

High. He thinks about sex 80% of the time and usually gets something at least once a day.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep ten or so minutes afterward, but only if he is being praised and complimented the whole time.


	17. David Muir (ABC World News Tonight)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He's very gentle and likes to caress your curves before cuddling with you.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He loves his partner's eyes. He likes to just lay down and stare into them sometimes. He believes everything can be seen in one's eyes.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He sometimes really likes cum, especially when it's all over his face and hair. But for the most part, he's indifferent about it and it depends on the partner he's with.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He sneaks into the office at night when it's empty and masturbates at his desk in front of the cameras and pretends he's giving a report about him masturbating.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has a fair amount of experience. He is fairly picky about who he is with so he hasn't done as much as he could've.

**F= Favorite Position**

Missionary. He likes to look into his partner's face during sex.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's neither serious nor humorous. He likes to be very courteous and kind in the moment, making sure they have the best time they can have.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He's pretty normal down there, he doesn't groom it but it's naturally pretty small and neat. However, the carpets do not match the drapes because he is a bit darker down there.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is very romantic in the moment. He likes to make sure his partner is having the best time in their life, even if it's against his own pleasure. He will do whatever it takes to make it an unforgettable night.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates quite often. He does it every day before the show as a good luck charm.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He loves suit sex. He loves to do it in his full suit and when his partner rips his suit.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

In a bed. He likes having sex in a bed more than anything else. It doesn't matter whether it's in a hotel or his bed, just as long as it's a comfortable bed.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by educated men who he can have a real conversation with. What gets him going, even more, is if they like his hair.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He is usually willing to try everything but doesn't like scat or BDSM that is super rough. He is turned off by guys who believe they know everything and are too confident in themselves.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves to give and receive oral. He likes to give it and get cum squirted all over his face and loves to receive it while he's working.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is almost always slow and sensual. He likes to keep it romantic and keep eyes in contact with his partner.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He definitely prefers proper sex but will take the occasional quickie. He usually prefers quickies when he has too much work to do to take the time for proper sex. He does love a great quickie while he's working on his laptop at work or home.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's down to experiment and take some risk, but he's still very cautious and doesn't want to ruin his career.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has average stamina. He can usually go for two or three rounds and last around 30 minutes each round.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't have or use toys. He's tried them a couple of times, but they just don't do it for him.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He will tease sometimes, but only if he's in a playful mood.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is quiet during oral but during proper sex he can get pretty loud. He is mostly loud right before he explodes and gets quiet when he finishes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He likes to get so sweaty that his hair gets wet and flops in front of his face and flies up and down during sex.

**X=X-Ray**

He's average in length, about six inches, and in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has a high sex drive. While it's not as high as a teenager, it's still pretty high and he wants sex or to masturbate at least once a day.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep a little afterward, but only after some cuddling and after sex talk.


	18. Robert Henstridge (The Royals)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He grabs you, wrapping his arms around you, and falls asleep.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He loves his partner's butt and hair (on their head). The juicier the butt eh better. He loves a guy with a great head of hair with tons of product in it.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

Cum is disgusting to him. He believes he is too good to have something like cum on his body.

**D=Dirty Secret**

When he was young he convinced his younger brother that it was normal to give your older brother a blowjob. He convinced him of that ten different times.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Tons. He lost his virginity at the young age of ten and since then he has been with too many guys and girls to count.

**F= Favorite Position**

The Royal Throne

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is very serious in the moment as he would hate to embarrass himself in front of anyone.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has little hair down there, but it is perfectly groomed. The carpets and drapes match perfectly.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He can be romantic, but not usually. He sees sex as a necessity and not as much of something you do with someone you love.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He doesn't masturbate, that's a common person thing to do. But, he lets others give him oral and handjobs all the time.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

BDSM. He really likes to in control of someone else and makes them feel pain and pleasure at the same time.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

His bedroom and his bedroom alone. He likes to have as much control as possible during sex.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by a guy that is meek and easy to control. He likes it when a guy begs him or is down on his knees.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will not do anything that is messy (like scat) or that takes control from him. He also won't do anything that could embarrass him. He is turned off by guys that aren't healthy and perfectly fit, or that are too beneath him in social standing. He also doesn't like guys who aren't;t well groomed and dressed.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves to receive oral, it makes him hornier than anything else. He will give oral occasionally but only when he's really horny. He's been told by everyone he's given oral to that he's the best, but he doesn't completely trust people when they say that.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast and rough. He likes to go as fast as he can and jam into guys as hard as possible. But he hates to get hot and sweaty, he thinks it makes him look weak if he is seen sweating.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie when he can get it, but also loves proper sex. He usually gets a quickie from someone in the palace at least once a day when he wakes up or goes to bed.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

NO! He hates any type of experimentation and risk. He knows it is too risky for him with his family and the public always watching.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He can go on for a long time. He usually goes for five rounds. But the length he lasts varies on the day. Sometimes he lasts up to 30 minutes while other times he can be done in just a minute.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't have toys and has no desire to do so ever.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't tease, he believes it to be for people who can't get sex when they want it as he can.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is dead silent the entire time. He doesn't moan, scream, or grunt. He keeps his mouth shut and goes for it.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

A majority of the people he has been with he has paid because he needs to make sure they don't tell anyone about what happened.

**X=X-Ray**

He is very large. He is almost 11 inches in length. About average in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He loves sex, but he has self-control. He lets himself go dry for days just to teach himself he can and for the large payout afterward.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

After he pays you, makes you sign an NDA, and walks you out of his room he goes into his bed and almost immediately falls asleep.


	19. Mon-El (Supergirl)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to cuddle in silence, feeling your whole body.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He likes his partner's back, especially if they're muscular, and he loves a good smile.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He loves the taste of cum, it's one of his favorite foods. He doesn't mind it being sprayed on his body, but he thinks it's a waste if he doesn't get it all in his mouth.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He didn't masturbate for the first time until he arrived on Earth and it was too an image of Superman he saw on the TV.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has some experience. He's been with a handful of people combined from Daxum and Earth.

**F= Favorite Position**

Reverse Cowboy or Arch. He likes to either feel his partner's back and grip it or look at their face and see them smile.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He can be very humorous in the moment. He likes to make jokes to lighten up the mood. He believes sex should be a fun experience and nothing less.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is normal down there. A little hair, not groomed at all but still very natural and it matches the drapes perfectly.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He can be super romantic, but only to those that he truly likes and wants more from than just a fun time. But to the average person, he is still slightly romantic, complimenting you and giving props for the stuff you do.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates daily, sometimes up to four times a day. He usually does it the second he gets the feeling, running off to a nearby bathroom. He also tends to masturbate to pictures on his phone, a majority of the tie they are pictures of Superman.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He sometimes likes to be pushed around and spit on like he's trash. He also likes to do it in his super suit, it makes him feel tough.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere. He has no specific location he likes more than any other. He likes to do it whenever he can and that means wherever he is when he can get it.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by someone that is good, that is heroic. He likes someone that makes him want to be a better person and tells him the truth, no matter how harsh it may be. What gets them going is someone that is upfront about what they want and tell it to him exactly how it is.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He hasn't done much but is willing to try most things. He is turned off by bad people and those that lie. He isn't picky about the way a guy looks but doesn't someone who has completely let themselves go.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He LOVES to give oral. He likes to make you feel happy and will do anything to have some cum. He doesn't mind receiving oral but always prefers to give it. He is extremely talented for someone who hasn't done it much. He does, what in his mind, exactly what he would want someone to do to him.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is usually fast and sensual. He likes to go into it and get to the climax fast, but he also likes to treat you the way you deserve. The more he likes you the slower and more sensual he gets.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He definitely doesn't mind a good quickie. He often prefers them, giving oral, to proper sex because it's quick and he gets to have cum. He usually has a quickie once or twice a week, but some weeks he has far more.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is so down to experiment and take some risks. He likes to do whatever his partner wants to do and is willing to try new things because he knows there is a lot he hasn't tried just yet.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has massive amounts of stamina. Though he hasn't had so many chances to prove it, he is able to go for up to ten entire rounds in one day and almost always lasting around 20 minutes. He can be as quick as two minutes if he really wants to be quick, but can also hold it in and last up to 40 minutes if he really likes you and wants to keep the moment going.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

Doesn't have any and hasn't tried them before. He doesn't even know about toys.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't tease. Not that he couldn't or doesn't want to, but he's very bad at it. He's tried it before but it just comes out as being mean or rude.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He can be obnoxiously loud sometimes, normally more during proper sex. He often shouts, moans, and screams likes an animal during proper sex and doesn't even realize it. But during quickies and oral he is silent, besides some heavy breathing.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

Sometimes when he masturbates he bends over and puts his own penis in his mouth to give him oral like no one else can and drink his own cum.

**X=X-Ray**

He is slightly above average in length, but it is thick and muscular. His penis is super strong and powerful compared to the average one.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He loves sex like a teenage boy that has just discovered it. He thinks about it all the time and gets hard by almost any hot guy, especially one hangs out with almost every day, Winn.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

After some light cuddling, he gradually falls asleep while smiling.


	20. Gary West (Santa Clarita Diet)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He slaps your ass and tells you just how amazing it all was to him and how great he is at sex.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Their ass. He loves a good juicy ass. But he also loves hands, especially their fingers. He likes to lick and suck on his partner's fingers.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He LOVES his own cum but is disgusted by others. He likes to shoot his own cum over himself when he masturbates and wipe it off his body, eating it all.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He has forced himself on four different guys then sold them each a house for cheap to keep them quiet.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has a great amount. He has been with two dozen men and a couple of women before them. He has done just about everything.

**F= Favorite Position**

He doesn't care. Sex is sex to him and positions don't change it for him.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He can be goofy at first but tends to become serious once it actually begins. He becomes deadly serious sometimes, so serious that he forgets about the other person.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps himself perfectly groomed down their by professionals he sees once a week. And the carpets and drapes perfectly match.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He usually isn't romantic, at least not what others think. He may think he is being romantic, but it usually just comes across as cocky and mean.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates daily and only to the mirror. He likes to talk to himself about how amazing he is and run his other hand through his amazing head of hair while he jack's off.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes to force himself on people. Dominance turns him on like nothing else. He likes to lick and suck on fingers along with slapping his partner's ass.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He doesn't care where it happens, just as long as it happens. But he does get a weird sense of pleasure doing it in one of his open houses during the day with all the windows uncovered.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by people that say no to him. He loves to hear no and that makes him want it more. The more they fight him the more that gets him going.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will do just about anything. He's even tried scat before. He is turned off by guys who are too needy and want something more or that are obviously too into him.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He WILL NOT give oral. He hates the taste of cum and will kick anyone out if they even ask him to do so. But he loves to receive oral and almost always demands it from his partners before or after sex.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast and rough. He likes it to be super fast because he doesn't like wasting time and he likes it to be as rough as possible. He likes to be sweaty and gross by the end of it.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie, but he prefers them to come along with proper sex, before or after. He gets a quickie at least five times a week, usually from a guy at work that admires him and wants to be just like him.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is down to experiment a little, but nothing too crazy or risky. He is fine with vanilla sex and actually prefers it.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He can go for three rounds max, one on days where he's tired or busy. He lasts around five to ten minutes, never more but sometimes way less. He has lasted as little as ten seconds before but doesn't even realize it was so short, it felt like an hour to him.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He has a dildo and a fake butt that he uses all the time when he's alone in his office, car, or at home.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's a big tease. He will tease anyone that he doesn't want to actually do anything with just to mess with them. He uses it as a form of bullying or torture.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He can be very loud. The more he is in the moment the louder he gets. When he gets that into the moment he will moan super loud.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He tries not to look at his reflection when out in public because he gets hard every time he sees himself.

**X=X-Ray**

He's pretty small. Smaller than the average person but not exactly a micropenis, around one and a half inches. He's normal in width though.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He LOVES sex! His sex drive is bigger than a teenage boy. He will do whatever it takes to get sex when he wants it. He thinks about it 100% of the day. Every time he sees a guy he likes he imagines the thousands of things he would do to them

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

After some light talk about what just happened, he usually gets a burst of energy and gets up and either wants to go again or get some work done or go out and party.


	21. Harry Hook (Descendants 2)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He's happy and jumping around like a mad man. He likes to talk about how amazing it was and how great you were.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Hands. He loves to intertwine his fingers with yours and grip them tight, sometimes licking them.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He loves cum and loves for it to shoot all over his face, but even more his hair.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He puts his hook up his ass as a dildo.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Only a little. He's been with only four guys, one of which is his best friend.

**F= Favorite Position**

He only knows doggie and cowboy but wants to learn more.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is extremely humorous. He is sometimes too humorous for his partners. He likes to joke about everything that is happening, sometimes talking about it step by step. It can be annoying, but some find it cute.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is not groomed at all down there, it is messy and wild, but it perfectly matches the dark and messy hair on his head.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He isn't romantic, but he is kind. But he is only kind if he actually cares about you. He will compliment you and give you what you want first.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates likes crazy. He does it up to four or five times a day. Always when he wakes up and before he goes to bed. And always in front of a mirror so he can see what he looks like in the moment.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes objects being shoved up his butt, the weirder the better. He also has a thing for leather, he likes his partner wearing a bunch of leather.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He likes a bed, his bed. He hasn't done it anywhere weird just yet and is fine with that.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Fun. The idea of just having some fun gets him on and going. The more energy you have and the more you are into what is happening the more he gets into it. He loves fun and if you're both having fun it makes him happy.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He hasn't been asked to do anything weird or not normal yet, but he is completely down to try anything. He is only turned off by people who don't want to have fun in the moment or are just not enjoying the moment.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves to give and receive oral. He loves to have cum shooting around everywhere. He would shower in cum if he could. Half of the people he's given oral to have said he is amazing while the other half have said he was too weird and did things they didn't like.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is fast, rough, and playful. He likes to constantly move and change positions over and over.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He's a fan of quickies. He doesn't like them more than proper sex though, but about evenly. He likes to give or receive a good blowjob all the time. He usually gets a good quickie from his best friend every day.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is all about experimenting and taking risks. He will do anything he can try. He has tried a lot on his own but hasn't found someone yet to do weird things with him.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has slightly above average stamina. He can go for a couple of rounds, each lasting about 25-40 minutes depending on his mood and the partner he is with.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He loves himself some toys. He mainly uses his own hook as his toy on most days. He loves to shove it into his butt while he masturbates.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He loves to tease. It's like a fun game to him, like a cat and mouse chase. He teases, then you, then him again, and on and on until you finally connect.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is fairly loud. He does some grunting and moaning, even some screaming. He loves to laugh, in a fun way of course, and talk a lot.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He likes to have sex while wet, mostly in the shower or while swimming sometimes.

**X=X-Ray**

Average in length and width, about six inches.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He loves sex, but he doesn't need it. He is satisfied with masturbation and doesn't need sex every day or even once a week, but he doesn't mind it at all.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He doesn't fall asleep at all. He gets up, jumps around, and talks loudly. He usually rants about the whole experience and jokes about it to you.


	22. Jesse Katsopolis (Full House)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to spoon you until you fall asleep and watch you sleep until he does.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Hair. He LOVES the hair of men's hair, as long as it's not as good as his hair.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He doesn't really care for cum. He will drink some if he has to, but usually avoids it when he can.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He uses cum, only his own, in his hair like a product.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Lots. He has been with dozens of guys and girls. He sleeps with whoever gives him the attention he desires.

**F= Favorite Position**

Knee Up

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's mostly serious with a little bit of humor in the beginning and the end. He likes to joke around to lighten the mood because he feels uncomfortable if it's too serious in the moment.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is perfectly groomed down there. He keeps it clean and short by keeping a close eye on down there and cleaning it up on a daily basis. It is dark down there, much like the hair on his head.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He's quite romantic on most occasions, but really romantic when he has real feelings for you. He will set things up before and do everything in his power to make sure you are the center of it all and are the happiest you can be.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He's a normal fan of masturbation. He does it a couple of times a week, usually when he's alone at home. He does it to himself in the mirror, and only partly to leave no evidence for anyone to find.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He's a big leather fan, usually wearing one of his leather jackets during sex. It makes him feel strong and manly. He also likes roleplaying, specifically as Elvis Presley. And occasionally he likes to bite, anywhere really.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

At night in public. He loves to drive away to someplace dark and quiet to do it either in his car or an alley. Something about it feels risky, yet still safe enough to actually do it.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by people that love his hair as he does. He loves when someone talks about how amazing his hair is. He also loves other fans of Elvis.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He WILL NOT let anyone touch his hair unless he truly loves you and you wash your hands beforehand. He is turned off by men with no hair, bad hair, or that are just nerdy and weird.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He doesn't mind giving oral but definitely prefers receiving it because it keeps him from getting sweaty and ruining his hair. He is pretty good at giving oral, though he doesn't care how good he is at it.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He is usually pretty slow and sensual, not wanting to go too fast and rush the moment as it would ruin his hair or get him too tired to truly enjoy it all.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie for the same reasons written above. He likes to keep himself looking perfect and his hair untouched. He prefers it about just as much as proper sex though. He gets a quickie once or twice a week from random people he meets.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's not into experimenting or risks. He prefers to keep things simple and focus on each other than other things.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He's normal. He goes for two or three rounds at once and normally lasts about 15-20 minutes each time.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

No toys. It is too complicated for him and takes away the real stuff that he loves so much.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He teases sometimes. He does it when he is still deciding whether or not he wants to take the next step.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is quiet, until the climax. During the climax, he will moan and shout at the top of his lungs for just a few seconds before he slides out.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He has had multiple wet dreams about being with Elvis since he was just ten.

**X=X-Ray**

Very large in length. About ten inches. But average in width, making it look rather skinny.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He's normal. He likes sex, oral, and quickies as much as the next guy, but he understands that the less often it happens the more special it will be when it does happen.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He waits until you fall asleep then fixes his hair before cuddling back in bed with you and going to sleep.


	23. Theo Raeken (Teen Wolf)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He just smiles and goes to sleep.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Abs and pecs. He loves a man with rock hard abs and pecs that he can grip onto.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He doesn't like the taste of others cum, but loves his own, or like having it on his body, but he loves to spray his cum like a hose onto your chest and pecs, licking it off.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He sucks on his own penis and dirty talks with himself.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

He has a great amount of experience. He is very popular with guy and girls, though he definitely prefers guys. He has been with around two dozen people.

**F= Favorite Position**

Rusty Trombone.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He's serious in the moment, just not super serious. He likes to keep things going and ruin the sexual mood going on.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He's wild down there, long curly hairs that are slightly lighter than the hair on his head. He likes it wild and doesn't touch it.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He can be romantic if he really wants to, but usually just likes to have some wild fun. He likes to make your body feel good, not really caring about the romantic side of it.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He loves to masturbate, doing it at least twice a week. He usually masturbates to porn and on his bed or in his shower.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Autofellatio. He LOVES to suck his own penis because he LOVES the taste of his own cum. He also loves to do it in the wild and loves wearing leather during it. He also likes some BDSM, especially getting his hair pulled.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

A shower, a pool, in the woods, or in a cave. He likes to either be wet or surrounded by nature and animals and having the risk of being caught.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by violence and anger. He gets hard anytime someone hurts him and when he hurts someone else. He loves a man that challenges him and doesn't let him get away with anything. He likes guys who are just as ready to go wild and be animals with each other.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He will try anything and likes most of what he has tried. He is turned off by guys who are conservative, polite, or too kind. He doesn't like it when a guy does whatever he says and doesn't challenge him.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He will not willingly give oral, but will if he's forced into it, he likes it more that way. He loves to receive oral though, usually demanding it after sex or when he's just not in the mood for sex.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He loves it to be fast and very rough. He likes to go as hard as his body will allow him. If he's not dead tired and sore afterward then it wasn't worth it. He likes to go hard enough that he is sweating bullets and his hair has fallen down wet and his leather jacket sticks to his skin.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie but definitely prefers proper sex. He usually gets himself a quickie three times a week.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is so down to experiment and will take tons of risks to have the fun he wants during sex. He has done all sorts of kinky stuff that most people wouldn't even try.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has massive amounts of stamina that allows him to go for up to six rounds. He usually lasts around 20 minutes each round.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He loves to use all sorts of toys. He uses toy all the time with his partners. He loves a good dildo and anal beads.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He isn't big into teasing. He likes to be upfront about what he wants and gets it whenever he wants it.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He can be quite loud. He growls and roars throughout sex, often letting out a large howl when he climaxes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He's done scat a couple of times, and though he would deny it, he LOVES scat!

**X=X-Ray**

He is slightly smaller than average in length, but it's very wide.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has a high sex drive. He would have sex every morning when he wakes up and at night before bed if he had the chance. He thinks about sex all the time. If he sees a guy he likes he will not stop being able to think about the dirty things he would do to him.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He falls asleep quickly afterward, sometimes immediately.


	24. Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He's very chill and likes to talk with you about anything.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

Legs. He loves a guy with muscular legs.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He's indifferent to cum. He doesn't love it but doesn't hate it.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He and his best friend, Dez, occasionally give each other handjobs and blowjobs.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

A decent amount. He's been with two girls and five guys, only ever doing the basics.

**F= Favorite Position**

Doggie style. He loves to act like an animal.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He is always a bit goofy, and never serious, in the moment.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is as blonde down there as he is on top. It's not groomed at all, but there's still very little.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He can be super romantic, but only to those that he truly loves. He will take it slow and do anything you want.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He masturbates on a daily basis, usually when he first wakes up with some wood.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes to roleplay. He likes to pretend he is a superhero, professional athlete, or a pirate.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

A bed. His bed in particular.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by those who admire is singing and dancing skills. He really gets going when they ask him to sing for them.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He's down to try everything, at least once. He is only turned off by people who have no ambition.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He doesn't mind giving oral but definitely prefers to receive it. He's been told he's great at giving oral, but still doesn't care for it that much.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He can be both fast and rough and slow and sensual. It all depends on how much he cares for the person he's with.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He likes quickies as much as he does proper sex. He usually has a quickie once a week, though he would love to have them more.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is so game to take risks. He is willing to take any risks for pleasure.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He has massive amounts of stamina, often going for hours and lasting 20 minutes at a time.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't own any toys and has never tried them, but is up to it if it comes around.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He doesn't tease at all. He doesn't like it because he finds it is mean.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He is pretty loud in the moment, often moaning and singing.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He sings to himself while he masturbates.

**X=X-Ray**

He's average in length, about six inches, and in width.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He loves sex and thinks about it almost all of the time, but can survive not having it all the time.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He never falls asleep afterward. He usually has more energy afterward than beforehand.


	25. Nicholas Scratch (CAOS)

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He likes to cuddle. He prefers being the little spoon. Sometimes he likes to just sit and stare into each other's eyes.

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He loves your eyes. He loves to look deep into your eyes and into your soul.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He loves to be showered in cum. He loves to see the contrast of white cum on his deep black hair.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He once made a golem of himself to have sex with. It was fun but weird, and he never did it again.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Everyone thinks he has a lot of experience, but he's only really been with a couple of girls and guys. He hasn't really tried much besides the basics.

**F= Favorite Position**

Spork. It's very similar to spooning and he gets to look into your eyes the entire time.

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He can be goofy before and after, but in the moment he is very serious. He likes to think of sex as a skill that you need to pay attention to and practice to get better at it.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He is completely clean down there. He doesn't shave it but just has nothing down there. He's completely hairless over his entire body.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He is very very very romantic the entire time. He likes a little romantic foreplay before, then compliments and romantically talks during, and continues to compliment afterward.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He likes to masturbate but doesn't do it often. He likes to be with someone and have a connection with them rather than being alone.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He's never done it, but he's always wanted to be chained up and do heavy BDSM. He also loves being wet in the moment (aka the shower, pool, etc.)

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

An open body of water. He loves to do it in a lake, pond, ocean. He likes having an entirely open space to you and him.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He is turned on by confidence. He likes someone who stands up to him, is smart, and knows what they are doing. He really gets going if someone takes charge and starts it with him.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn-offs)**

He won't do anything that makes his partner feel pain. It turns him off to see blood, any pain, or anyone crying.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He prefers giving oral. He mostly likes it so he can get showered with cum. He's very talented at giving oral. He practices on his own all the time with cucumbers.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

He likes to mix it up. He usually starts slow and then goes a little faster before ending slowly. He likes the occasional roughness but usually stays fairly sensual the entire time.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He doesn't mind quickies, but as said before he prefers something more close and romantic like proper sex.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is completely down to experiment and takes some risks with you. He will try anything you want and as long as he doesn't hate it he will do it again as long as it makes you happy.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually last?)**

He's got an average amount of stamina. He can go two or three rounds in a row before needing a break. He usually lasts shorter than the average person, but not much, maybe 6 to 8 minutes on average.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He does own a dildo but rarely uses it. He doesn't mind toys but prefers using them with someone than by himself.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's not a tease. It's just not the type of person he is. He likes to give you what you want when you want it.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

He can get loud, like very loud. He makes all sorts of noises throughout the entire time, but only gets really loud when he climaxes.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He loves to put spells on himself during sex to do all sorts of things like going in slow motion, speeding things up, making it zero gravity, etc.

**X=X-Ray**

He's slightly larger than the average man, about 8 inches.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has an average sex drive for a teenager. He wants it when he can get it, and thinks about it a lot, but not all the time.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterward?)**

He doesn't fall asleep. He watches you as you fall asleep.


End file.
